PokéDrabbles
by StargateNerd
Summary: Drabbles of all ships and ratings - but only featuring Pokémon Special/Adventures manga characters! Fifth: Chosenshipping: Green x Silver.
1. Specialshipping Analysis: Red

Hello all, SG-chan here with the start of a new drabble set! This time, it's the Pokemon manga special, which I find to be superior to the anime in pretty much every way possible. Not only are the characters interesting, fun and _unique_, they don't continually spout about friendship. There's a bit about friendship here, a bit about friendship there; they don't go on and on and on about it! Plus, there are far more interesting ships and plot twists. This drabble set will contain pretty much any and all ships, but mainly Originalshipping (Red x Blue/Green (whatever you want to call the game rival)), PreciousMetalshipping (Gold x Silver/Rival), and Specialshipping (Red x Yellow). Some will have smut, some won't ^^;

* * *

><p><strong> Specialshipping <strong>

**Rating: K+ (For mild language)**

He was far more observant than people gave him credit for. They didn't honestly think he paid attention only to Pokemon, did they? He was so good at playing the idiot, that's what often threw his opponents. Blue taught him more than just shoring up his instincts with actual knowledge. Except for the smirk. Blue could have that all to himself, thank you very much.

The moment he saw the picture of the Rattata in the sketchbook, he knew. The caption "my first friend" and the sketch of himself confirmed it. Yellow was the little girl he'd saved in the Viridian Forest nearly two years ago, right before he'd faced off with Giovanni. Did people honestly think Pika trusted Yellow simply because they were born in the same forest? No, that just made him easier for her to understand.

She wasn't unobservant either.

After the fiasco at the Battle Frontier, she went up to him and asked: "How long have you known?"

"Since Cerise Island," he replied.

She gave him a small smile. "You patted me on the head just like you did back then."

He gave a chuckle. "You were pretty cute back then. Green sure knew what she was doing when she gave you that hat, ne?" Yellow nodded as she blushed a little. Red continued.

"Though if Lance knew you were really a girl, I bet he'd faint!" The older teen laughed at the tomato look the girl's face had taken.

* * *

><p>This is basically based off the premise that Red isn't as dumb as he actslooks ^^ Cause seriously, I hate it when the main character is dumb/dense/acts stupid like that *cough*Naruto and Goku*cough* And for those of you who are waiting for SPLSHIMS, I am sorry, but you will have to wait another week or so. In case you haven't read my other fics that I've updated recently, my harddrive crashed, and I've only recently gotten a new one, which is in the process of having the things to my old harddrive copied to it. So sorry, but another week and you'll have it ^^; Anywho, review please!


	2. Franticshipping Smut

So, I was playing Pokemon: Black on Friday cause I stayed home from school (strep throat), and I just got a bit of a plunny in my head *tries to look innocent and fails miserably* Okay, it's pointless Ruby x Sapphire smut, but it's also SG-chan's first published smut! *confetti and party horns* Always thought my first published smut would be DCMK though...

* * *

><p><strong>Franticshipping<strong>

**Rating: M  
><strong>

"Dammit Sapphire, do you have to have such a bloody mess of a room?" Ruby grumbled as he tried to back the brunette up so that she wouldn't trip over anything.

"Like your room's any better?" Sapphire retorted. "It's so nauseatingly _cute_; it's hard enough for me to be in there on a regular basis let alone overnight."

When Sapphire got into one of her rants, Ruby found the best way to shut her up was to kiss her long and hard with plenty of tongue. …Yup, just the right amount of time and she was making those deliciously sexy little noises she made when she couldn't get enough breath at one time.

"Take your fucking hat off!" Sapphire gasped as she broke apart from the kiss.

"Why?" Ruby asked, licking the one spot right below her left ear that sent her into a shivering frenzy each time.

"Not… playing… fair!" Sapphire reached up and quickly tugged Ruby's hat off.

"Hey!" the dark-haired teen protested. Obsessed as he was with beauty, he didn't like anyone seeing his scar.

"Shut up, I think it's sexy," Sapphire admonished. "After all, you got it saving a damsel in distress."

"I did, didn't I?" Ruby looked down at the brunette, who was currently settled between Ruby's legs, her hand cupping the bulge of his crotch.

"Now it's time for the damsel to repay her hero." Sapphire smirked as she unzipped his jeans and shoved her hand down his boxers.

Ruby moaned as he felt her hand, fingers calloused from all her fieldwork, slide up and down his length, her thumb rubbing his slit occasionally. "Fuck, Sapphire!" Ruby cried. He let out another moan as he felt her do _something _with her hand that felt absolutely wonderful against his cock. "S-saph-," the coordinator brokenly moaned. "C-close…"

Sapphire brought her left hand up to his forehead, tenderly running it over his scar as she ran her right hand over Ruby's cock one last time. The dark-haired boy shuddered as he came, plunking his head down on the girl's shoulder.

He sighed contentedly before grinning slightly as Sapphire sucked the semen off her fingers. "You turn now, dear." The girl squeaked as their situations were suddenly reversed as Ruby took it upon himself as his personal mission to make her scream in pleasure.

* * *

><p>Um, yeah, so, uh... first published sex scene *blushes heavily* It's just a little lime, but, uh, well... ** Yeah. SG-chan's quite embarrassed now, so she's going to go off and get some ice cream, both as a treatment for her throat, and to celebrate the world not ending today ^^

Remember to review!

Oh, and fyi: Ruby is damn sexy, with or without his hat.


	3. Originalshipping: Interrupted Smut

Hey everyone, I'm back! ^_^ Heh heh, my laptop's wireless wasn't working for a while, and after that, well, I just kinda forgot about writing... T_T; Anywho, this was supposed to be smut, but somehow it ended up being more humorous... Damn characters talk to me inside my head and change my mind Dx But enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Originalshipping<strong>

**Rating: M (for suggestive themes x3)**

"One more round," Red glared.

Blue shook his head as he smirked. "_You _said best of three," he reminded the former Champion. "You're not going to be a sore loser, are you?"

"No, I'm just suspicious of the fact that you've won every single time!" Red fumed. "I haven't topped in nearly a month!"

"Maybe subconsciously you're realizing that I'm better than you and you've stopped fighting," Blue suggested.

"How can you win every single time, though? For Arceus's sake, it's jankenpo!" Red cried before he plopped down on his bed and put on his pouting expression.

Blue sighed. "Please don't pout."

"I'm sulking," Red retorted. "There's a difference."

"Sure there is," Blue muttered. He sat down next to Red, making sure he was positioned so he could breathe right down the dark-haired teen's neck.

"Stop it!" Red batted at his boyfriend. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!"

"Oh?" Blue sounded surprised. "What am I trying to do?" And now smug.

"Tryin' to seduce me," Red replied. "But it's not gonna work. I am _ignoring_ you." He tried tog to at least pay no attention as Blue draped himself over Red's shoulders. "Blue…" he warned as the brown-haired trainer's hands slipped underneath the bottom of his t-shirt.

"I thought you were ignoring me," Blue said.

Red sighed as he steadfastly attempted to ignore the increasing advances of the older teen. The dark-haired boy squeaked slightly as Blue's right hand traveled to the upper planes of his chest. "Dammit, your hands are cold!" Red complained as he shrugged out of Blue's hold.

The latter frowned as he attempted to gauge the temperature of his hands. "Not that cold," he decided and tackled Red, nearly sending them both off the bed with their combined momentum.

"Get off-" Red was cut off as Blue tipped forward just a tiny bit and they actually fell off the bed.

"Fuck," Blue cursed. He rubbed his head where he'd hit it against the floor.

"_All_ your fault," Red grumbled as he untangled himself from Blue. "Stupid smug bastard with his stupid hormones running rampant…"

Said 'stupid smug bastard' rolled his eyes. "You are such a killjoy. You're normally jumping to at least _try_ to screw me into the-" Blue stopped the beginning of his rant as he felt something under the bed. "Wha-?" The brunette pulled out what appeared to be a power box with a cord running from it. Upon further inspection, said cord ran rather sneakily up a wall to a camera placed rather cleverly in a vent above Red's bed…

"GREEN!"

* * *

><p>Green is totally a yaoi fangirl, you can't deny it xD Also, I will be taking requests for drabbles. I've got a few already written that just need to be typed up, but I can't find my notebook Dx So, taking requests. I just won't write anyone with Giovanni, Green(the girl)Red or Gold/Crystal. Giovanni cause he's, well, Giovanni (I won't write Archie, Maxie, or Cyrus either; Lance though, is sexy), Green/Red cause I just can't - I'm, like, physically incapable of writing them, and Gold/Crystal cause I firmly believe Preciousmetalshipping is canon, and will not write Gold (consensually) with anyone else. Silver I'm a teensy more flexible with, but for the most part I consider those two canon.

Now, anon review replies! ^_^

**Berry-chan (chapter 1):** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I really get annoyed when main characters, or badass characters in general act all clueless and stuff, it just takes away from their credibility. For me, anyways. ^^; Yeah, I really can't imagine Red swearing, but it just kinda seeped in ^^;; Now that you mention it, I'll probably go back and change it...

**Berry-chan (chapter 2):** Yes, Ruby is "...gah". I absolutely _love_ him w/o his hat *drools* Sapphire is incredibly lucky, that she is. Seriously, all the guys, with the exception of Emerald (who is just adorable with his hair down), are sexy as hell! Glad I made an impression x3 11? *falls over cackling* _God_ no! No, when I wrote this, it was actually with them being 15 or 16 in mind, probably a high school AU, actually. And in case you're wondering, Sapphire's dad was out doing field research or something x3;


	4. PreciousMetalshipping: Missing Scene

Hallo, SG-chan here (finally) with another drabble! ^_^ Well, technically she has a bunch of drabbles already written; it's just that she _just_ found her notebook with them... xD Well, enjoy a drabble of SG-chan's favorite Pokemon yaoi pairing!

* * *

><p><strong>Preciousmetalshipping<strong>

**Rating: T**

Gold was soothing a clutch of baby Exeggcutes when the call from Professor Elm came with the news about Silver and the senior Pokédex holders.

It was the first time since his father left that he cried.

There was no way he was going t take the long route to Kanto, so after only a little bit of persuading, he was able to hitch a ride with Crys.

It took actually seeing the five of them frozen in what seemed to be stone for the fact to finally sink in.

"We're not quite sure what happened; the only ones who were there cannot tell us anything." Oak was trying to give Crys whatever info he had at his faculties.

Gold found himself drawn to the set of figures. Every detail of the original Pokédex holders and one of their juniors were etched into the figures, and if Gold hadn't known what they really were, he would have congratulated the sculptor on his/her ingenuity. As it was, Gold approached the statue set, his eyes resting nearly immediately on Silver's crouched form.

The former thief's eyes were slightly widened – in either surprise or fright, Gold couldn't tell – and it looked as though he were about to spring from his position.

"You bastard," the dark-haired trainer whispered as he bowed his head. "You just had to go and play the hero, huh? Isn't that supposed to be _my_ job?" Gold couldn't stand to look at the other teen's form right now, not when his emotions were so jarred and raw. "I'll get you back bastard, just you wait. And then I'll punch your smug face in for worrying me and everyone else like this."

He crouched, now face to face with his - Friend? Rival? "I'm not letting you go Silver, not now. Not when we've come so far. The breeder stood and turned to go; if he stayed any longer he was liable to do something incredibly stupid and/or sappy, like profess his undying love for the other boy.

* * *

><p>Oh, and Happy Halloween everyone ^_^ Be safe, and don't forget to review! ^_^<p> 


	5. Chosenshipping: Teh Fluff

Okay, I this one is for Mangaluva, who is a huge Chosenshipping fan (the pr0n we were talking about is being written as we speak - er, I write xD;;) Hope y'all enjoy the fluffy kiddy goodness! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chosenshipping<strong>

**Rating: K**

"I want to see you without your mask on."

Silver blushed as he found himself under the spell of Green's puppy-dog eyes. Gaagh, why did she take _her_ mask off first? Now it made _him_ seem like the bad guy! "O-okay," he grumbled before slowly removing his mask. He averted his eyes, hoping Green wouldn't embarrass him or anything.

"Oh, you're so _cute_!" Before he knew it, the redhead was enveloped in a smothering hug. There was also the fact that Green's dress was practically skin-tight, doing almost nothing to hide her developing, erm, assets.

Apparently Green noticed his tomato-colored face because she giggled and let go of him. "C'mon my little knight." The auburn-haired girl laid a chaste kiss on Silver's cheek. "Let's go before the Masked Man gets here!"

Years later, Green would use this moment to blackmail Silver into whatever she wanted him to do.

* * *

><p>And in case you couldn't tell, this would be set right after Green and Silver escaped from the Masked Man. The GSC arc of the manga is by far my favorite arc of the series, along with the FireRedLeafGreen arc (shirtless Red! *fangirl squeal*) Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed, and remember to review! ^^ Reviews is luff, and SG-chan would like lots of love - tonight's opening night for Fiddler *crosses fingers*


	6. Specialshipping: A Day in the Life

I've actually had this written for a while; it's just been a matter of typing it up ^^;;

* * *

><p><strong>Specialshipping<strong>

**Rating: T**

"Yellow!"

The blonde's ears perked up at the sound of Red's shout. If she wasn't mistaken, he'd sounded rather distressed...

"YELLOW!"

Yup, definitely sounded distressed. "Red? What is it?" She was almost done with her painting, and didn't really want to have to move.

"I think I'm about to have a vine stuffed through my ears or possibly up my colon!"

Yellow's amber eyes were suddenly lit with an intense fury. _No one_ was allowed to manhandle the older boy but _her_! And maybe Blue...

Her secret yaoi fantasy of her husband and his best friend in bed was interrupted by Red's almost girly shriek.

"Ratty!" The healer released her Pokemon from his Poke ball as she ran towards the backyard. The sight she was greeted by had her wanting to burn something. Intensely. **Now.**

"Ratty." Yellow's voice was low with an intense fury. "Hyper fang."

The Raticate obeyed his trainer's order and quickly used its attack on the gigantic Victrebell that had Red trapped under its bulk.

"Thank you!" Red flew at Yellow, practically smothering his wife as he clung to her, anime-style tears flowing down his face. "I thought it was going to squash me or liquefy my insides!"

Yellow's eyes widened at the scent coming off her husband. "Red, you're practically drenched in Ditto pheromones."

The former Champion's expression was surprise for a moment before his legendary temper shown only to wrongdoers (and the occasional ding-dong ditcher) seeped through. "Gold," Red growled. "He gave me some cologne for my birthday, said it'd be irresistible to-" He glanced sideways at Yellow, a slightly sly smirk crossing his face. "Well, he said it'd give me no problems with the ladies."

Yellow gave an un-ladylike snort. "More like it'd get you into a lot of trouble with any male Pokemon in heat. Or female, considering they're Ditto pheromones." The healer was not thinking very "healing" thoughts at the moment, something Red picked up on.

"Don't kill Gold, okay? I mean, he doesn't really think ahead that much."

Yellow smiled sweetly. "Oh, don't worry. I'll just tell Silver and Green; one of them will do it for me."

Red winched. He suddenly felt almost sorry for the Johto breeder.

* * *

><p>Heeyyyyyyy everyone! So, I'm not dead! Ehehehe ^u^;<p>

Anyways, I've been going through a bunch of my notebooks and I found my notebook that I wrote these drabbles in, as well as part of that Koga/Blue thing I was working on - which will be up eventually but warning it is noncon like whoa so yeah - so here is my favorite het pairing of Pokemon!

I have intense emotions for these characters. Like so intense it is ridiculous I just want them all to be happy *wallows in Tamaki's mushroom corner* my babiesssssss...

Hope y'all enjoyed it, there's more to come, and don't forget to review~


End file.
